


Driven by Vengeance

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He was doing it for her.





	Driven by Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Based around the events end of episode #1

The sky is midnight black; the wind carries the scent of petrol, fast food, and a lavender bubble bath. Grey and black clouds hide him soaring through the sky from eyes down below.

_ **He's a God hiding his sins from fragile mortals. ** _

Homelander knows what he has to do, his mission clear to him the moment he overhead the Mayor blackmail Madelyn.

** _ If you are going to stain your soul with blood, then shouldn't the reason be love?_ **

She wouldn't approve, despite the fact he's doing this for her. Not for himself or Vought but for her; he had heard the change in her voice. She had tried to hide her discomfort, but he knew it rattled her. No one made her like that and got away with it. Madelyn had her way of dealing with things, and he has his.

** _She would never ask for help, let herself seem weak even in the presence of a God. _ **

And in the dark, trailing a plane and waiting for the right moment to strike with rage burning in his heart, he knows he's doing the right thing and what Madelyn didn't know couldn't hurt.


End file.
